


on the stars which your wonder

by zenzeromante



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Knight Guy, M/M, Marquis Homare, Masquerade Ball, aristocracy au, here we go again with italian fics that no one will ever be able to read
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Una volta al mese, il marchese Homare indice un ballo in maschera.Dal testo:“Homare rideva. Lasciava andare la mano inguantata di una signora, le regalava un inchino esagerato, e poi si voltava e lasciava che un conte prendesse la sua, di mano, e lo facesse girare su se stesso. Allora rideva di nuovo, di una felicità che andava ben oltre le parole; era una profonda, insinuante gioia di vivere, di sperimentare la vita, e con la vita i più semplici piaceri – il ballo, sì, e la musica, ma anche le chiacchiere senza fine, le risate ebbre di vino rosso, e forse persino il semplice contatto umano.”
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	on the stars which your wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene da un verso di “Al Aaraaf” di Edgar Allan Poe. La storia è stata scritta per l’[a3_69min](https://twitter.com/a3_69min) su Twitter!  
Il contesto dell’AU ha... poco senso? ma non mi frega perché volevo solo che gli homaguy ballassero insieme, grz dell'attenzione

Succedeva, una volta al mese nelle notti di luna piena, che il marchesato aprisse le porte alle contee vicine e lasciasse libero accesso al grande castello centrale, solitamente serrato dietro mura di protezione. Per entrare si necessitava solo di un abito elegante, il più sfarzoso possibile, una maschera per coprirsi il viso, e il desiderio di immergersi in una fiera d’arte d’ogni forma – pittura, musica e danza, accentuate dal vino pregiato e dalle delizie preparate dai cuochi del marchese, in un trionfo di suoni, odori e forme così intensi da assuefare i sensi.

Quella non era la prima volta che Guy assisteva a una delle grandi fiere, ma era la prima volta in cui gli era stato concesso – meglio ancora, ordinato – di indossare lui stesso una maschera e mescolarsi con i conti, le viscontesse, i figli dei baroni e i funzionari del re. Era risultato più difficile del previsto. Un semplice cavaliere come lui, con le mani incallite dal cuoio delle redini e dall’impugnatura della sua spada, con ricordi tinti di sangue e urla e sudore, trovava difficile incastrarsi in chiacchiere delicate sulle decorazioni dei lampadari, sul retrogusto del vino proveniente da un lontano vigneto; per non parlare delle danze, un susseguirsi di passi, trotti e ruote incastrate l’uno con l’altra grazie alla musica che risuonava dal fondo della sala da ballo, dove la piccola orchestra scandiva il ritmo delle conversazioni.

Al momento suonavano una quadriglia, e i ballerini, raccolti in gruppi di otto, continuavano a girare su se stessi, chiudersi a ruota, riaprirsi insieme come un fiore, per poi ricominciare con i passi base. Guy si lasciò distrarre da uno dei gruppi raccolti nel centro, quello in cui vi erano più uomini che donne e le coppie spaiate erano troppo ebbre per rendersene conto.

Lì in mezzo, vestito di abiti così decorati da far sfigurare le larghe gonne delle duchesse, vi era il marchese Arisugawa, che tutti conoscevano come Homare perché, com’era solito dire, nella gioia dell’arte non c’era tempo per le gerarchie.

Homare rideva. Lasciava andare la mano inguantata di una signora, le regalava un inchino esagerato, e poi si voltava e lasciava che un conte prendesse la sua, di mano, e lo facesse girare su se stesso. Allora rideva di nuovo, di una felicità che andava ben oltre le parole; era una profonda, insinuante gioia di vivere, di sperimentare la vita, e con la vita i più semplici piaceri – il ballo, sì, e la musica, ma anche le chiacchiere senza fine, le risate ebbre di vino rosso, e forse persino il semplice contatto umano.

Girava voce che il marchese Homare fosse un eccentrico, un uomo con cui era difficile parlare e ancor più difficile da comprendere. Eppure, in quelle serate, non c’era signore o signora che non volesse presentarsi davanti a lui e richiedere un ballo.

Guy non era da meno. Così quando finì l’ultimo giro di quadriglia, e l’orchestra sostò un attimo per prepararsi al nuovo pezzo, Guy si congedò dal conte ubriaco che aveva davanti e scivolò rapido e silenzioso tra vaste gonne e lunghe giacche, fino a giungere a un passo da Homare. Lui sembrò accorgersene perché si voltò, gli mostrò un ampio sorriso, e gli offrì la propria mano prima che Guy potesse fare la sua richiesta.

La afferrò allora con delicatezza e si inchinò, avvicinandosela al viso. Finse di baciargli il dorso, così come gli era stato insegnato fin da giovane, ma poi ruotò la mano di Homare e gli lasciò un bacio sfiorato al centro del palmo.

Homare gli regalò una nuova risata.

«Mi avete fatto aspettare» disse lui, la voce vibrante accompagnata dalle prime note di un valzer.

Guy incastrò la mano sinistra tra le dita di Homare, e con la mano destra si sistemò dietro la sua schiena, appena sotto la sua scapola. «Non volevo disturbarvi» rispose. «Non saprei accompagnarvi in una quadriglia.»

«È per questo che cerco di insegnarvela da settimane.»

«Sono sfortunatamente un pessimo allievo.»

«Lo siete» disse Homare, e sorrise come se la cosa lo divertisse. «Ma è questo ciò che lo rende interessante.» E così dicendo, lasciò che Guy muovesse il primo passo del valzer.

Homare lo seguì chiacchierando, raccontando di quella contessa, di quel barone, di affari di cuore che Homare a stento comprendeva e che Guy faticava persino a immaginare; e lo faceva a tempo, scandendo quelle avventure sui tre tempi della musica, interrompendosi solo per ruotare su se stesso, per accompagnare una figura.

Guy lo stava guidando, premendo una leggera pressione sulla sua mano o sulla sua schiena per piegarlo ai passi che più desiderava, ma era Homare a brillare sulla pista. Lì dove Guy era ferreo, quasi rigido nel seguire l’_un-due-tre_, _un-due-tre_ della musica, Homare si concedeva sempre un movimento extra – ruotando il capo, soffermandosi in un sorriso, certe volte persino incantandosi a parlare con la coppia a loro vicina.

Pochi mesi prima, quando Homare l’aveva fermato durante un giro di ronda e l’aveva obbligato ad accompagnarlo in un ballo, Guy si era trovato perso, confuso sul da farsi. Homare di rado seguiva le regole delle danze, e quelle poche volte che lo faceva sembrava più che intenzionato a piegare le regole al suo volere. Guy aveva impiegato ore, e poi giorni e settimane a capire come comportarsi in quelle situazioni, come seguirlo, come accompagnarlo, e tutt’ora il processo era tutt’altro che facile. Ma era sempre piacevole—piacevole, e forse persino divertente.

Con Homare gli sembrava di essere sempre su un campo di battaglia, dove ogni decisione era improvvisa e inaspettata, ma ad aspettarlo c’era sempre un grande bottino – la presenza di Homare stesso.

Quando terminò il primo valzer ne partì subito un altro, e poi un altro, e un altro ancora. Durante quest’ultimo, mentre le note di Strauss risuonavano dentro al petto di Guy facendolo tremare, Homare s’interruppe nel suo discorso e lasciò scivolare lo sguardo attorno alla sala. Era tarda notte, quasi mattina, e le candele nei candelabri avevano cominciato a spegnersi, consumate dall’aver bruciato tutta la sera. Insieme a loro, molti degli ospiti si erano già ritirati, chi nelle stanze del castello, chi nelle locande nelle strade. Erano rimasti in pochi a ballare; Guy e Homare erano gli unici ancora al centro della sala.

Allora Homare si voltò verso di lui e chiese: «Avete tempo da perdere, cavaliere?».

«Non se in vostra presenza» rispose Guy. «Questo non è mai tempo perso.»

«Ottima risposta. Sensazionale, persino! Allora,» aggiunse Homare, «non vi dispiacerà donarmi un altro po’ della vostra attenzione?»

«Con grande piacere» disse Guy con un inchino. Homare sorrise deliziato e, afferrandolo per il polso, guidò Guy fuori dalla grande sala, giù per un lungo corridoio. Attraversarono una lunga fila di quadri, alcuni originali, alcuni ritratti di famiglia, e poi voltarono a destra, per proseguire giù per l’ala privata del castello.

Guy la conosceva bene; era lì che aveva lavorato nell’ultimo anno, come protezione, come guardia. E ora era lì che spendeva la notte, su richiesta di Homare, per un motivo completamente diverso.

Quando furono davanti a una grande porta, Homare sfilò una chiave da una tasca nascosta dentro la sua giacca e la infilò nella toppa della porta. Poi, con un elegante movimento del braccio, fece segno a Guy di entrare.

«Le mie stanze» annunciò.

Guy fece un passo avanti, oltre la soglia, e lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sulla grande camera. Il letto a baldacchino attirò la sua attenzione, e all’improvviso sentì qualcosa bagnargli i palmi delle mani. Impiegò qualche attimo a capire cosa fosse – sudore, semplice sudore – ma la vera domanda non era _cosa,_ ma _perché. _Perché stesse sudando, perché proprio ora, perché solo davanti al letto di Homare.

A quei _perché _Guy non sapeva rispondere.

«La nostra assenza verrà notata» mormorò allora, lo sguardo ancora basso sulle proprie mani.

«Avete assolutamente ragione» rispose Homare. «La cosa vi disturba?»

Guy sollevò il viso. Homare si era sfilato la maschera e l’aveva lasciata cadere a terra. Ora il suo viso era scoperto, pronto per lasciarsi guardare. I suoi occhi brillavano nella stanza semi-illuminata, le sue guance erano tinte da un profondo color rosato, forse per il ballo o forse per il vino, e le sue labbra ne copiavano il colore, accentuandolo. La sua pelle sembrava umida dal sudore, e Guy smaniava dalla voglia di toccarla. Homare sembrò pensare lo stesso perché fece un passo avanti, afferrò il viso di Guy tra le mani, e lo trascinò in un lungo bacio.

La sua maschera cadde a terra insieme a quella di Homare, mentre le loro labbra si sfioravano – lentamente all’inizio, come se stessero testando qualcosa di nuovo, e poi più intensamente, tra carezze gentili e sospiri trattenuti, accompagnati dalle loro mani che prendevano a muoversi sui loro corpi. Homare s’insinuò tra i capelli di Guy, grattando con le unghie contro il suo scalpo, sciogliendo le ciocche tenute ferme dalla cera; e allo stesso tempo Guy si ritrovò occupato a sfilare la giacca di Homare, a cercare di sciogliere l’intricato intreccio di lacci che tenevano fermo il suo gilè.

Si spogliarono senza fretta, staccandosi solo per sospirare, sorridere, e spostarsi con le labbra lungo altri sentieri – il collo di Guy, la spalla di Homare – e allora, quando restarono solo nelle loro camicie, Homare poggiò le mani sul petto di Guy e premette una leggera pressione.

Guy si fermò, le mani sui fianchi di Homare, ciuffi di capelli a coprirgli gli occhi. Homare rise, una risata profonda che gli fece tremare il petto, e con le dita eleganti gli spostò le ciocche dal viso.

«È quasi mattina» annunciò.

Guy lanciò un’occhiata all’ampia finestra, dalla quale s’intravedeva il cielo notturno che cominciava a schiarirsi. Si limitò ad annuire, distratto.

«E quindi avrei una proposta.»

La “proposta” si scoprì essere l’aspettare l’alba insieme, sdraiati e incastrati l’uno sull’altro sulla grande poltrona-letto che Homare teneva nel suo ampio balcone.

Con Homare, Guy non sapeva mai come reagire, come rispondergli, cosa aspettarsi; ma tutto sommato ciò non gli dispiaceva—non se le sue nottate potevano terminare così: bagnato dai gentili raggi dell’alba, con le labbra di Homare sulle sue.


End file.
